Ce que l'on ignore des Kujas
by Illheart
Summary: [Recueil] Elles sont un peuple. Elles sont des pirates. Elles sont des soeurs. Mais elles sont également bien plus que cela: elles sont des femmes aux envies, aux peurs et aux histoires aussi plurielles, qu'individuelles (Part 4 - Ran et son problème avec les hommes).
1. Pas si innocente que ça

**Note:** Je n'étais pas censée faire un recueil sur les Kujas au départ... Mais je suis obligée de défendre ces pauvres femmes qui sont bien souvent mises de côté! J'espère que vous apprécierez suivre leurs petites aventures.

Toutes les parties de ce recueil seront écrites dans le cadre du **Forum de tous les Périls** afin de promouvoir les personnages oubliés. Les thèmes sont issus de tables de prompts de la communauté **livejournal pompom power,** avec l'aimable autorisation de **benebu**. Si vous souhaitez en savoir plus n'hésitez pas à me contacter par MP.

 **Personnage:** Aphelandra

 **Thème:** Mon plan Machiavélique

 **Rating:** T

* * *

۩๑ ๑۩

 **P as si innocente que ça**

۩๑ ๑۩

* * *

Aphelandra n'était pas seulement la plus grande Kuja d'Amazon Lily, en dehors des deux sœurs de l'Impératrice.

Elle n'était pas seulement la seule à ne pas utiliser de serpent comme arme.

Elle n'était pas seulement la seule à utiliser une immense épée, qui ne la quittait d'ailleurs jamais.

Elle était surtout la plus innocente des Kujas.

Et ce au sens le plus strict du terme.

Loin du monde cruel des hommes, des guerres, de la famine, de la discrimination ou encore de l'esclavagisme, elle avait grandi dans une sorte de petit cocon de compassion. Un cocon érigé par ses sœurs qui, lui avait appris l'art du combat, mais avaient surtout donné à Aphelandra cette candeur si singulière qu'on ne retrouvait que dans ses yeux et sa voix.

Elle était comme une petite bulle de gentillesse, enrobée dans une autre bulle de compréhension, puis contenue dans un timbre de voix aussi doux qu'une brise d'été. Dès qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, ses sœurs avaient l'impression qu'un vent tranquille venait caresser leurs peaux, apaiser leurs peurs ainsi que leurs colères. Aphelandra n'était certes pas au niveau de leur grande Impératrice bien-aimée, cependant elle avait tout de cette petite-sœur adorable que l'on souhaitait protéger de tous les dangers qui pourraient la blesser.

Margaret et Sweet Pea étaient les premières à être prises par ce sentiment de protection envers la géante. Jusqu'à présent, elles s'étaient toujours évertuées à donner raison à sa candeur adorable, et à sa façon toujours aussi délicate de s'exprimer. La brune était une sorte de petit ruisseau calme. Un endroit chaleureux contre lequel il était facile de se laisser aller à la sieste ou aux simples, mais essentielles pensées de bonté. Elles aimaient que leur sœur soit aussi bienveillante, et que jamais un de ses mots ne soit au dessus de l'autre. Elles appréciant sa tendresse et tout ce qui faisaient d'elle ce qu'elle était : une perle de pureté.

Aphelandra aussi s'aimait comme ça. Au sein de son petit cocon protecteur, elle n'avait jamais remis en question sa naïveté ainsi que sa sensibilité admise par toutes. Elle avait toujours regardé les évènements d'un œil positif, et ne se serait en aucun cas permise de voir du mal… ou même d'imaginer faire réellement du mal.

Ainsi exposé, la Kuja paraissait être la plus mignonne des femmes.

Mais exposer ainsi les choses… serait occulter l'emprise qu'avait eu le monde sur elle, après qu'elle eu rejoint sa noble Princesse des Serpents sur les mers.

Oh bien sûr, même ce monde pourri de l'intérieur qui se fendait de quelques fausses illusions n'aurait pas pu transformer une personne aussi innocente qu'Aphelandra en monstre. Sa tendresse était bien trop forte pour cela.

Cependant, à défaut d'être devenu un monstre assoiffé de chairs et de sang, la géante était devenue plus « consciente » de la réalité du monde et surtout des hommes. Au contact de ce monde étranger qui l'avait jusque là toujours fasciné, Aphelandra avait fait pour la première fois l'expérience de la fourberie.

Cela avait été à son propre insu d'abord.

Cette fois où des hommes avaient voulus les piller en dépit des deux gigantesques Yudas tractant le navire de leur Impératrice. Cette fois-ci, la plupart des hommes avaient étés sous le charme de la beauté de Boa Hancock… tandis que d'autres s'étaient retrouvés désarmés devant la douceur, et l'innocence d'Aphelandra. Ils avaient été paralysés, tout simplement incapables de s'en prendre à elle. Avec sa voix au timbre si singulièrement mignon, et ses postures ainsi que ses manières enfantines, elle avait capturé leur attention et les avait rendu complètement amorphes. La second qui suivit ils n'avaient plus étés que des coquilles d'hommes se fendant de petits bruits et de rougeurs devant sa candeur.

Alors Aphelandra s'était rendue compte que les hommes étaient sensibles à deux types de femmes : celles à la beauté fatale, qui définissait si bien leur Impératrice, et la naïveté d'une femme-enfant… Ce qui la définissait parfaitement.

Alors Aphelandra avait saisi à quel point cette douceur que lui avait inculpée ses sœurs allait jouer en son avantage dans les batailles futures. Tout comme son Impératrice bien-aimée, elle n'avait pas à changer… Non, les hommes tomberaient d'eux-mêmes à ses pieds, et ainsi, sans avoir à devenir un monstre assoiffé de sang, elle allait pouvoir protéger toutes ses sœurs, ses compagnes bien-aimées.

Et tandis qu'un nouvel équipage de pirates avait cru pouvoir s'attaquer aux Kujas sans en payer les conséquences, Aphelandra s'était munie de son plus adorable sourire, et de sa voix la plus claire avec laquelle quelques mots doux s'étaient échappés d'entre ses lèvres rosés :

\- Ce n'est pas très gentil d'attaquer mes sœurs alors qu'elles ne vous ont rien fait…

\- M-mais…

\- Il n'y a pas de mais. –répliqua t-elle sur un ton faussement réprobateur. Vous n'avez pas plutôt envie de vous comporter gentiment ? Je suis sûr que des hommes aussi mignons que vous pourrez le comprendre.

Et pendant qu'ils rougissaient de gêne, et que leurs armes se retrouvaient de nouveau rengainées dans leurs fourreaux, Aphelandra s'était doucement penchée pour passer sa grande main droite sur leurs têtes. Son sourire toujours aussi tendre, eu raison de la volonté de ces pauvres bougres, et ils ne purent qu'être cueillis par les sœurs de la géantes dans la foulée, vaincus par l'innocence de celle qu'ils étaient censés tuer.

Comme quoi il ne fallait pas spécialement être un stratège hors pair, ou un monstre fait de peurs et de chairs pour dominer les mers.

Parfois il suffisait simplement de faire preuve de gentillesse.

Parfois il suffisait simplement d'avoir une sournoise adresse.

Parfois il suffisait simplement d'un plan machiavélique.

Et ça, Aphelandra l'avait très bien compris.

* * *

 _Alors, n'est-elle pas une merveilleuse femme ma douce et machiavélique Aphelandra?_

 _Moi je pense que si!_


	2. Le bois cassé du Genêt

**Note:** J'aimerais bien réussir à faire un texte sur chacune des Kujas... Mais forcément j'ai moi-même mes petites chéries, alors je crains malheureusement de ne pas pouvoir jouer la carte totale de objectivité. J'espère au moins que vous aurez plaisir à suivre les aventures de celles qui tomberont entre mes pattes. Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question: pourquoi ai-je mis Genêt? Il s'agit du nom de fleur que porte Enishida si vous traduisez. Donc ça ne sort pas de nul part.

 **Personnage:** Enishida

 **Thème:** Mon Talent Improbable

 **Rating:** T

* * *

۩๑ ๑۩

 **L e bois cassé du Genêt**

۩๑ ๑۩

* * *

Tu as toujours aimé le bois.

Tu es bien incapable d'expliquer d'où te vient cette étrange attirance. La seule chose ont tu es certaine c'est que tu l'apprécies pour tout ce qu'il peut t'apporter. Il est autant de moyens de te protéger, de te permettre de survivre, qu'il est capable de devenir moteur d'expression.

Depuis l'enfance, et pendant que tes sœurs apprenaient à se battre pour devenir de grandes guerrières amazones, toi tu préférais te perdre des heures dans la forêt, à récolter des branches cassées pour en faire quelque chose de nouveau. Tu prenais celles tombées des arbres, comme si elles t'imploraient de leur donner une nouvelle raison d'être. Tu les prenais entre tes doigts, et tu en faisais des œuvres d'arts. Parfois des flèches pour te défendre des créatures qui peuplaient ton île, d'autres fois des petites formes qui n'avaient de sens que pour toi.

Tu aimais le bois d'un amour sincère. Tu le trouvais capable de représenter tes sentiments les plus profonds, voire les plus insondables que toi-même tu ne comprenais guère. Le bois était pour toi le meilleur moyen d'exprimer celle que tu étais.

Tu restais jusqu'à très tard dans la forêt, ou lorsque tu n'avais pas le choix, tu t'enfermais dans ta petite chambre, ton petit sanctuaire dans lequel tu assemblais branche sur branche. Pendant ces tendres instants d'insouciance tu en oubliais tout le reste. Tu ne pensais plus aux devoirs, aux combats, au monde extérieur que l'on te vendait toujours comme une terre hostile à laquelle tu ne survivrais pas.

Lorsque tu avais eu du bois entre tes petits doigts d'enfant et que tu les enchâssais pour leur donner forme, tu étais ailleurs. Partie dans un monde meilleur.

Beaucoup de tes sœurs t'avaient souvent étrangement regardé, ne comprenant pas tout l'acharnement que tu mettais dans l'assemblage de tes branches. Et puis avec le temps, elles avaient appris à l'accepter. Certaines venaient même quelques fois jusqu'à toi te demander ce que tu avais voulu faire.

Elles respectaient ce talent assez unique dont tu disposais. Elles ne comprenaient peut-être pas le sens de tes créations aux courbes étranges, mais jamais elles ne s'étaient permis de te juger. Parce qu'elles ne voulaient que ton bonheur. Et elles avaient conscience que le tien passait par ces petits morceaux de bois.

Tes enchevêtrements étaient devenus tes meilleurs amis. Ils étaient ce que tu créais, sans réellement y penser, laissant tes mains conduire ta construction afin de créer autant de formes, d'êtres, et de possibilités qui puissent exister. Tu t'analysais au travers d'eux. Un peu comme tes sœurs qui parlaient parfois de leurs rêves afin de mettre en lumière certains de leurs traumatismes ou de leurs joies profondes. Mais toi tu avais ton talent particulier, tes petits morceaux de bois pour apprendre à mieux connaître celle que tu étais.

Ton bois était une partie de toi. C'était une partie de ton âme, de tes convictions, et même une partie de ton amour que tu plaçais dans tout ce que tu construisais avec eux. Ils se laissaient modeler selon tes envies, et toi tu leur donnais l'occasion de devenir plus qu'un simple petit bout de matière qui se perd. Au travers d'eux tu apprenais à te connaître, et au travers de toi ils parvenaient à devenir plus que de simples morceaux de bois.

Ils étaient arts. Ils étaient toi.

Et à ce titre, tu les aimais comme tu t'aimais.

Mais ce n'était pas son cas.

Elle, elle n'aimait pas ce talent que tu avais.

Elle, elle n'appréciait pas que tu répandes ton être, ton enchevêtrement au milieu de son domaine.

Elle, elle ne voulait pas que tu lui montres de quoi tu étais faite.

La première fois qu'elle avait réduit à néant une partie de toi en miettes, tu étais restée pétrifiée d'horreur.

Tu n'avais pas compris, pas saisi pourquoi elle se montrait si insensible avec tout ce que tu avais construit. Ce jour-là tu avais ressenti toute la terreur d'être brisée de l'intérieur.

Mais tu n'avais rien dit. Tu t'étais contentée de ramasser les morceaux écrasés comme elle te l'avait demandé, le son atterrant du bois qui se brisait se répétant en boucle dans tes oreilles comme une affreuse mélodie macabre. Lorsque ses talons s'étaient mis à piétiner ton petit toi, tu avais cru que c'était toi qui avait hurlé… Cependant seul le bois craquant de toutes parts avait couvert l'effroyable silence qu'elle t'avait imposé.

Elle n'aimait pas ce qui était sale.

Elle n'aimait pas ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin.

Elle n'aimait pas ce que tu étais, toi.

Et ton bois qui avait si souvent accompagné tes nuits, tes jours ainsi que tes heures silencieuses, disparut. Comme emporté par le brasier implacable que ton Impératrice avait jeté sur lui.

Tu avais abandonné le pouvoir offert par tes mains pour te consacrer à ce qu'elle attendait de toi.

Ton talent, tu l'avais enterré au plus profond de la forêt.

Les cris du bois qui t'appelaient, tu avais tout fait pour les masquer. Par le bruit du papier entre tes doigts, en emplissant ton existence du son de la vie de tes sœurs, et noyant tes pleurs sous le flot des paroles de ta supérieure.

Une fois de plus, en cette journée ensoleillée qui s'annonçait et tandis que les autres Kujas s'étaient munies de leur courage ainsi que de leur affection pour Hancock pour avancer, toi tu jettes un regard nostalgique en direction de ta forêt. Ton petit coin tranquille dans lequel tu avais pu te trouver une particularité, un talent qui te définissait.

Elle te semble soudainement bien inaccessible, cette masse de vert et de marron. Elle est loin, trop loin pour que tu ne parviennes à l'atteindre du bout de tes doigts. Alors tu te contentes de lui lancer un dernier regard, désolée de l'abandonner au triste sort de sa solitude.

Peut être qu'un jour tu serais de nouveau autorisée à y retourner. A t'emplir les bras de petits bouts de bois pour te remettre à créer, à être ce que tu étais.

Mais en attendant ce jour tant espéré… Tu n'es plus la femme que tu aimes.

Tu es celle qu'elle veut que tu sois.

Alors même que cela signifie abandonner tout ce qui était tien.

Mais tu préfères ça... plutôt que de devoir de nouveau voir ton petit bois se casser.

* * *

 _J'essayerai de faire des textes plus joyeux pour les prochains, mais je ne promets rien._

 _Je ressens le besoin irrépressible de faire souffrir les personnages que j'aime, c'est assez... malsain non?_


	3. Pour celles que j'aime

**Note:** C'est maintenant au tour de Rindo. Pour ceux qui ne se rappellent pas, c'est une des pirates Kujas. Elle a un chignon noir et une cigarette entre ses lèvres. C'est aussi l'une des rares avec Aphelandra qui n'a pas un serpent pour lui servir d'arme, mais un canon. Elle aussi elle m'a beaucoup marquée. Et j'ai trouvé l'idée assez rapidement afin de coller au thème.

 **Personnages:** Rindo, Ran

 **Thème:** Mes nuits d'insomnies proposé par **Taranis K**

 **Rated:** T

* * *

۩๑ ๑۩

 **P our celles que j'aime**

۩๑ ๑۩

* * *

Le temps est agréable ce soir. Le vent qui souffle sur mon visage rafraîchit autant mon corps que l'air étouffant d'été. Les vagues sont calmes. Elles roulent contre la coque de notre navire, une douce mélodie qui berce mes sœurs. Elles sont toutes endormies, plongées dans de beaux et doux rêves j'espère, tandis que moi je veille. C'est devenu une habitude de traverser ainsi le pont de part en part une fois la nuit tombée.

Encore aujourd'hui, les talons de mes chaussures claquent contre le bois, alors que l'odeur de ma cigarette se répand dans l'air au gré du vent.

La nuit, il arrive que je sois incapable de dormir. J'ai besoin d'être éveillée, ailleurs que dans un lit aux draperies pesantes qui m'empêchent de bouger comme je l'entends. Parfois bien sûr je me sens un peu fatiguée, je ressens dans mon corps entier le besoin de m'allonger, de fermer les yeux pour me reposer. Mais je sais très bien que je n'y arriverai pas, même si j'essayais. J'ai donc tout simplement arrêté d'écouter mon corps. C'est plus simple, ça me permet de ne pas m'interrompre dans ce que je fais.

Des nuits comme celles-là, où il m'est impossible de clore mes paupières, je veille et je m'entraîne. Je rentabilise ce temps précieux du mieux que je peux. Mes sœurs... Elles dorment, épuisées par leur journée. Moi par contre, je n'y arrive tout simplement pas. J'ai trop de pensées qui fourmillent et s'animent dans ma tête, trop d'énergie à revendre.

Après avoir fait quelques tours de gardes, je saisis mon canon, rajuste la cigarette entre mes lèvres, et m'entraîne à tenir correctement mon arme. J'imagine les ennemis, les hommes qui pourraient tenter de nous attaquer. Puis j'enclenche brusquement le mouvement pour déclencher mon canon. Je répète méthodiquement ces gestes, mobile pour simuler le véritable chaos d'un combat. Le bruit du vent et le bois qui craquent me servent de cibles. Je me concentre sur le moindre son, sur le moindre petit souffle craquement qui pourrait être un ennemi. Mes seins s'entrechoquent, libres de tout mouvement. Le souffle du vent se glisse contre ma peau nue, la léchant pour compenser la chaleur qui m'étreint. Mon chignon tressaute sur mon crâne mais il ne se défait jamais malgré la rapidité et la violence de mes gestes. Le bout de ma cigarette coincé entre mes lèvres se crispe, tout comme mes doigts sur le canon.

Je ne dors pas la nuit. Je m'exerce pour mieux apprendre à les protéger : mes sœurs qui sont endormies, et ma magnifique Impératrice qui m'a donné une raison de vivre. Je ne souffre plus du manque de sommeil, mon corps s'est petit à petit habitué à ce rythme particulier. Il ne s'effondre plus. Il tient debout, tendu comme lors des réels affrontements.

Mes nuits sont longues et courtes à la fois. Longues lorsque je regarde le temps qui s'écoule, courtes lorsque je m'endurcis et que je pense à mes sœurs. Elles sont toujours surprises de me voir aussi résistante malgré le peu de temps que je consacre au sommeil. Elles s'inquiètent également. Elles ne devraient pas. Je suis une guerrière, une pirate Kuja au service de la grande Boa Hancock. Elle a sacrifié sa liberté pour toutes nous garder en vie. Je sacrifie mes nuits dans le même but. Ce n'est pas un si grand geste d'abnégation en soi. Par rapport à ce qu'a offert l'Impératrice ce n'est rien. Elle mérite que je lui dédie chaque seconde de mon existence afin de lui rendre hommage. C'est ma manière de lui faire comprendre tout l'amour qui m'habite lorsque je pense à elle. Mes sœurs aussi d'ailleurs méritent que je me charge de cela pendant qu'elles se reposent.

Mon Impératrice m'a donné la force ainsi qu'un but à atteindre lorsque que j'étais au fond d'une fosse. Sans elle je n'aurais jamais pu en ressortir. Les autres Kujas, elles m'ont toujours accompagnée, elles sont mes plus chères amies, celles pour qui je serai capable de tout donner. Mes nuits, mon corps, ma vie, mon âme. Tout ce que je suis leur est consacré. Je ne peux vivre sans elles à mes côtés.

\- Rindo ?

Je me fige quelques instants. Ran apparaît dans mon champ de vision, un petit plateau entre les mains. Je lève les yeux au ciel, la nuit commence d'ores et déjà à se fondre dans un début de dégradé bleu orangé. Aussitôt je relâche la prise sur mon canon, et je me rends compte que ma cigarette s'est éteinte depuis longtemps maintenant.

\- Je t'ai fais du thé, chaud et très peu sucré.

\- Merci Ran.

Elle est ma plus grande alliée. Ran est ma tendre et chère amie, celle qui m'aide, qui s'inquiète certes mais qui a conscience de l'importance que ces nuits d'insomnie ont pour moi.

\- Tu es pleine de sueur. –Constate t-elle en déposant le plateau sur un tonneau proche de nous.

\- Je me suis encore bien entrainée cette nuit.

Lui réponds-je automatiquement, saisissant la petite tasse qu'elle a préparée à mon attention. Je sens sur moi son regard, il me parcourt, cherche la moindre trace de faiblesse afin de me soutenir si besoin est.

Ran a été la première à accepter que je m'entraîne sans tenter de m'arrêter. Il lui arrive encore de me proposer de la rejoindre si j'ai besoin d'une compagnie quelconque pour m'aider à trouver le repos. Je la remercie toujours de prendre cette initiative, mais cela serait déplacé d'accepter, pour moi en tout cas. Elle fait déjà beaucoup pour m'épauler. C'est assez qu'elle me prépare un thé tous les matins alors que le soleil n'est même pas encore levé. Je sais qu'elle s'extirpe de son lit pour m'offrir ce petit moment de douceur, et cela me suffit. Elle n'a pas besoin d'en faire plus pour me combler.

Je porte la tasse à mes lèvres, apprécie le goût et la texture de la boisson contre mon palais, puis qui se répandent tous deux dans mon corps entier. Un sourire illumine mon visage. Ses thés sont les meilleurs de tous ceux que je n'ai jamais pu goûter.

\- C'est très bon comme toujours.

Elle me rend mon sourire, s'accoudant au bord du pont, son serpent grimpe le long de son bras pour venir se glisser autour de son cou. Il me regarde un instant, je concède à passer ma main sur son crâne pour le caresser. Son animal m'apprécie autant qu'elle, les ressentis des serpents Kujas sont très liés aux sentiments de leurs maîtresses.

\- Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Très bien, comme toujours.

Je finis doucement le contenu de ma tasse, observant le soleil prendre place dans la voûte céleste. Nous restons là, sans parler, il n'y en a pas besoin entre nous.

\- Tu sais que ma porte est ouverte si tu as besoin d'une présence pour t'aider à dormir.

J'allume une nouvelle cigarette et la coince entre mes lèvres, une main toujours posée sur la tête de son serpent rose. Je souris toujours un peu, touchée par son inquiétude à mon sujet. Mais Ran n'a pas besoin de cela, je sais me débrouiller. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire pour protéger celles que j'aime.

\- Tu connais déjà ma réponse.

Elle soupire légèrement, désespérée avant de tourner la tête dans ma direction.

\- Malheureusement oui.

J'hausse vaguement les épaules avant de reposer la tasse vide sur le petit plateau qu'elle m'a amené. La fumée de ma cigarette s'envole tranquillement vers le ciel. Les autres Kujas s'éveillent, j'entends déjà leurs voix ainsi que leurs pas contre le bois épais du pont. Elles arrivent, reposées, prêtes à tout donner pour faire honneur à leur Impératrice.

Je lance un dernier regard à mon amie, attrapant mon canon pour de nouveau le fixer dans le bas de mon dos, et je lui souris. Elle n'a pas besoin de s'inquiéter, je sais ce que j'ai à faire moi aussi.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Ran, je sais ce que je fais. Et ça me fait plaisir de me surpasser pour vous épauler.

Mes nuits sont longues et courtes à la fois. Longues parce que je ne dors pas, courtes parce que je songe à ces limites que je dépasse pour toutes les protéger.

* * *

 _Plus j'écris sur les Kujas, plus je les aime._

 _J'espère que je suis capable de vous communiquer cet affection pour elles!_


	4. Qu'est-ce qu'un homme ?

**Note:** J'ai mis un sacré moment avant de sortir ce chapitre-ci, et pourtant je savais exactement ce que je voulais faire avec. C'est assez paradoxal parfois de se rendre compte que l'on a une idée, mais qu'elle est difficile à rédiger. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que cela vous plaira comme les précédents. Comme il y figure un poème, je vous renvoie à _Sera Was Never_ de **_Dragon Age: Inquisition_** afin d'avoir le rythme des vers en tête.

 **Personnage:** Ran

Thème: Mon problème avec les hommes proposé par **Miss Macaroni**

 **Rated:** T

* * *

۩๑ ๑۩

 **Q u'est-ce qu'un _« homm e »_ ?**

۩๑ ๑۩

* * *

\- Dis Ran… A quoi ça ressemble un _« homme »_ ?

Lorsque tu as posé cette question à ton ainée, elle t'a soudainement fixé, un peu surprise.

Toi par contre, tu continues de la regarder, curieuse. Elle doit se demander comment tu as entendu parler des _« hommes »..._ Mais elle doit se souvenir que tu as toujours su te débrouiller pour obtenir tes informations… Tu es une petite chipie certes, mais une chipie intelligente. Mêmes les autres sœurs de l'île le disent, et vu la façon dont elles te parlent, se doit être une grande qualité. Non ? En tout cas c'est comme ça que toi tu le prends. Une grande qualité qui fera de toi une merveilleuse Kuja une fois devenue adulte.

\- Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?

Du bout des doigts elle caresse la tête de son serpent, tout aussi curieuse que toi apparement. Et pour toute réponse, tu te contentes d'hausser les épaules. Tu as juste entendu parler des _« hommes »_ plusieurs fois, puis à force tu as considéré que c'était assez intriguant pour t'y intéresser au moins un peu.

\- Je sais pas… C'est nouveau.

Elle sourit légèrement, avec un peu de chance cette réponse lui suffira. Tu l'espère en tout cas, parce que cela commence vraiment à t'intriguer.

D'ailleurs pour lui faire bien comprendre que tu n'abandonneras pas, tu t'approches un peu plus, t'asseyant brusquement sur ses genoux, les yeux dans les yeux.

\- Alors Ran… C'est quoi un _« homme »_ ?

Pendant un petit instant elle ne te regarde plus, puis elle pose sa main droite sur ta tête, doucement.

\- C'est un être humain comme toi et moi.

\- … Hm hm ?

\- Sauf qu'il n'est pas exactement comme nous.

\- Comment ça se fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a de différent ? Pourquoi nos sœurs qui en parlent disent _« il »_ et pas _« elle »_ ? C'est pas une femme un _« homme »_?

Tu l'assailles de questions, mais c'est que tu veux vraiment obtenir une réponse. Tu as vraiment envie de savoir. Elle doit le comprendre, c'est au moins ce dont tu te convaincs. Votre Impératrice ne l'aurait pas prit sur son navire si elle n'était pas curieuse et puissante ! C'est bien pour ça que c'est à elle que tu as posé ces questions, et pas aux autres. Parce que tu sais qu'elle, elle devrait te répondre… Alors que tes autres nombreuses sœurs se tairaient. Mais Ran, elle n'est pas comme ça. Elle te raconte toujours les choses, parce qu'elle te fait confiance. Pour elle tu commences déjà à devenir une adulte !

Tu lui attrapes les épaules, et tu plonges encore ton regard dans le sien, tentant de te faire plus ferme que tu ne l'es réellement. Tu gonfles les joues, essayes d'imiter tes sœurs lorsqu'elles sont en combat, et tu ne la lâches plus.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y a pas d'hommes ici ? Ils sont pas gentils ? Ils feraient du mal à nos sœurs s'ils étaient là ? Ou alors ils sont trop grands ? Ou trop petits ? Ils ressemblent à quoi ?... Ancolie dit qu'ils sont vraiment monstrueux ! C'est vrai ?! Ils ressemblent à des monstres marins ?

\- Doucement, doucement… Ancolie ? Qu'a-t-elle dit d'autre ?

Tu boudes, elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir te répondre malgré ton petit stratagème. Et toi qui pensais que cela fonctionnerait… Tu te sens un peu stupide et tu te rassois sur ses genoux, croisant tes bras sur ta poitrine inexistante, l'air énervé.

\- Ancolie dit pleins de choses !

Tu entends Ran rire de ton comportement, mais elle se remet rapidement à caresser ta chevelure pour te détendre.

\- Tu ne devrais pas trop l'écouter… Ancolie n'est jamais partie d'ici… Elle ne fait que se fier à ce que disent nos sœurs lorsqu'elles reviennent.

\- Mais ça devrait être juste non ? Nos sœurs mentent lorsqu'elles disent que les hommes sont monstrueux ?

\- … Ce n'est pas une question de mensonge. Disons que c'est surtout une perception très arbitraire de tout ce qu'est et peut être l'homme. C'est comme affirmer que nous ne sommes que des rustres guerrières sans grâce ou coutumes.

Tu plisses un peu le nez, toi tu n'es pas une guerrière monstrueuse. D'ailleurs toutes tes sœurs te disent que tu es très belle pour ton âge, et que tu es _« d'une grande élégance »_. C'est même Margaret qui l'a dit ! Et Margaret elle ne ment jamais.

\- C'est la même chose pour les hommes… Ce ne sont pas que des monstres, beaucoup n'ont rien à voir avec ce genre de créatures d'ailleurs.

\- Alors ils sont quoi ?

Elle se penche un peu, et le sourire qu'elle t'offre te fait un peu bondir sur ses genoux. Tu sais ce que cela veut dire... Et tu as hâte qu'elle commence.

\- Une histoire ! Une histoire !

Ran est la meilleure pour raconter. Elle a une très belle voix, et tu es certaine que ton Impératrice aime beaucoup l'entendre chanter. De toute façon si les autres sœurs adorent ça, votre Princesse ne peut qu'aimer ça aussi !

Tu te rassois tranquillement sur ses genoux, calmant tes nerfs d'enfants, et tu fermes tes yeux pour l'écouter, toute sage.

 _« Les hommes ne sont pas tous des êtres monstrueux,_

 _Ils n'ont pas de griffes ou de canines pour te dévorer toute crue,_

 _En de nombreux points ils nous sont semblables,_

 _Ne croit pas que les mots de nos sœurs soient toujours vrais._

 _Parfois la peur, l'incompréhension prennent le pas sur la raison,_

 _Et les paroles dépassent la simple pensée._

 _Ils sont comme toi et moi, prêt à se battre pour ce en quoi ils croient,_

 _Disons seulement qu'ils ne nous comprennent pas._

 _._

 _Les hommes ne sont pas tous de rustres sans cœur,_

 _Ils sont capables de faire preuve de bonté, comme notre Reine._

 _Mais leurs yeux peuvent les tromper, et ils s'arrêtent bien trop facilement à ça._

 _Ils ne savent pas qu'une femme est plus qu'une paire de seins._

 _._

 _Ils oublient que nos sœurs ne sont pas que des jolies femmes,_

 _Mais ils manquent d'amour, ils ne cherchent qu'à s'en saisir,_

 _Oubliant qu'en nous se cache bien plus que de la douce pitié,_

 _Nous aussi nous pouvons combattre bien des dangers._

 _._

 _Ce sont des aveugles qui marchent dans la bonne direction,_

 _Mais qui ne peuvent se détacher de leurs bâtons,_

 _C'est certainement là qu'est leur plus grande faiblesse,_

 _Celle qui fait d'eux des êtres non-éclairé dès que nous sommes concernées._

 _Toi et moi ne sommes pas exactement comme eux,_

 _Car nous avons quelqu'un pour nous enseigner_

 _Les coutumes ainsi que les usages qui nous feront triompher,_

 _Et c'est là qu'est notre plus grande fierté._

 _._

 _Pour le reste ils nous sont bien similaires :_

 _Grands, petits, forts ou intellectuels,_

 _Il existe autant d'hommes qu'il existe de femmes sur terre,_

 _Même s'ils n'ont pas la chance d'avoir notre Princesse._

 _Ils ont en eux cette grande faiblesse,_

 _Celle qui fait d'eux des êtres imparfaits,_

 _Qui ne saisissent pas toute la grandeur d'un caractère,_

 _Et qui ne les intéresse qu'à la beauté éphémère. »_

Elle s'arrête, tu ouvres de nouveau les yeux, souriante.

Vous échangez une sorte de regard complice, puis tu sautes de ses genoux pour lui embrasser la joue.

\- Tu es vraiment la meilleure Ran !

\- Tout ce que je t'ai dis là doit rester entre nous d'accord ?...

Tu hoches la tête parce que tu comprends. Ran t'a raconté son histoire car elle a confiance en toi, et jamais tu ne la décevrais sur ce point-là. Tu poses donc ton doigt sur ta petite bouche, mimant une promesse secrète entre vous deux.

Puis tu repars, aussi vite que tu es venue… Tu sais pourquoi les hommes ne sont pas acceptés ici, et c'est tout ce que tu voulais savoir.

* * *

 _J'essaye de varier les narrations, et ce poème... J'ose espérer qu'il est d'assez bonne facture._


End file.
